In the middle of your deep blue sea
by mermaidNZ
Summary: Neal picks the movie for his first official date with Peter and Elizabeth. - Post-anklet futurefic, with NO spoilers. - Sweet, schmoopy OT3 story about flirting, dating, and "Ocean's Eleven".


**Warnings / Spoilers:** mild sexual references only. No _White Collar_ spoilers; it's post-anklet futurefic. There are spoilers for _Ocean's Eleven_, though.

**Author's note:** the title comes from one of my very favourite songs - 'Anchor Me', by New Zealand band The Mutton Birds.

* * *

Going to that movie was Neal's idea, of course.

One of the art-house cinemas in Brooklyn was doing a George Clooney retrospective (yeah, and didn't that just make Peter feel _ancient_, when the actor was only a few years older than him). This Saturday night's offering was _Ocean's Eleven_, which Neal declared to be one of his favorite films. Peter rolled his eyes at this shocking revelation.

"You know we could get it from Netflix anytime we want," he pointed out, when the three of them met up for lunch on Thursday. "There are even a few video rental stores still in operation, out in the 'burbs."

Neal waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, but it's not the same as seeing it on the big screen."

"Come on, Peter, it's been ages since we went to the movies. We could get popcorn, sit in the back row – maybe even make out a little," Elizabeth said, batting her eyelashes at him.

As usually happened when Neal and El ganged up on him, Peter gave in. Really, the only thing worse than having two pairs of imploring blue eyes trained on him was having Satchmo take their side too. That made for an unbeatable triumvirate.

* * *

On Saturday night they went to dinner first, at a local restaurant El loved. Neal ordered the wine and chatted to the friendly waiter, all in impressively fluent Italian. Even if he was a reformed man these days, it was like Neal still couldn't help trying to charm everyone. Many people took it as outright flirtation and flirted back, including this handsome young man. Peter couldn't deny that his pulse picked up a little, though he didn't know how much of that was jealousy and how much was hearing Neal speak that beautiful language.

But once the waiter had headed back to the kitchen, Neal leaned forward and placed his hand over Peter's...right there on the white linen tablecloth, for everyone to see. Peter exhaled and tried to act casual, as El reached out to brush a wayward lock of hair off Neal's forehead.

This thing between them was still new, and Peter wasn't yet used to the idea that he and El could touch Neal in public. The romantic feelings between the three of them had been acknowledged, about a year ago, but Peter had refused to compromise their professional relationship while Neal was in his custody. So nothing had happened until the anklet had come off, just two weeks before.

After Peter unlocked the tracking device for the last time, at 5pm on a Friday, there had been a party at the office. The agents who'd worked with Neal showed up, plus a few from other units; even Ruiz made an appearance. El, June, Mozzie (who made only token protests about entering The Man's lair) and a few of Neal's other friends rounded out the guest list. There were balloons and silly hats, drinks and nibbles provided by El's best caterer, and a chocolate gateau from The Greatest Cake with a large metal file baked into it – Mozzie's idea, of course.

The little guy had even clasped Peter's hand and thanked him for keeping Neal alive for the last four years: "a remarkable achievement, given his proven propensity for acting rashly."

Neal, talking to Jones nearby, had rolled his eyes at hearing this. Peter had smiled at Mozzie, who'd become a friend despite all his idiosyncrasies, and replied that Neal's continued survival was "really more of a team effort."

After the party wound down, Peter and Elizabeth had finally brought Neal home with them. From the moment the front door was pushed open by El's quivering fingertips to the moment Peter kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, they'd taken turns kissing Neal. It was as if a dam had burst after months of building pressure, taking all their patience with it.

* * *

And now, a year after putting their cards on the table and two weeks after having sex for the first time, the three of them were on their first official night out together. The fact that this date involved dinner and a movie was the only conventional thing about it, Peter thought with amusement.

As they ate, drank and chatted, Peter felt himself relaxing and putting the long week behind him. He was still adjusting to Neal's absence at work, now that Neal had gone freelance as a security consultant. Peter kept turning around to tell him something or to gauge his unspoken reaction, only to meet Diana's patient, understanding gaze. Though he knew it was better for Neal to be supporting himself, away from the FBI, he still missed the best partner he'd ever had.

But losing a work partner had meant gaining a life partner, and Peter could never be sorry about that.

After dinner they headed up the street to the cinema, a beautifully restored Art Deco building with old-style plush red chairs. Their seats were in the back row, as promised: Neal in the middle, Elizabeth to his right and Peter to his left. Since they didn't need anything more to eat after their meal, they skipped the traditional date cliché of butter-slicked fingers brushing against each other in the shared popcorn bucket.

Instead, as the lights dimmed, Neal reached out to entwine his fingers with Peter's, laying their joined hands on the armrest between them. Peter looked over at him with a fond smile, and saw that Neal had done the same thing with El on his other side. Holding hands at the movies should have felt juvenile, like they were back in high school, but actually it felt _right_.

Even though the whole thing glorified crime, Peter had to acknowledge that _Ocean's Eleven_ was fun. He'd seen the film when it first came out, over 10 years ago. Neal had clearly watched it enough times to memorize the best lines; in the dim light, Peter could see him mouthing along. It was ridiculous, and kind of adorable.

Peter waited until there was a scene that Neal evidently didn't find quite so enthralling. Then he leaned over to do some mouthing of his own, brushing his lips along Neal's jawline. Neal turned to kiss him, sweet and slow, shifting his hand so he could softly stroke Peter's pulse point at the same time. Peter felt a little jolt of arousal – his wrists were a hot spot for him, as Neal had already discovered – but there was no urgency. They'd have all the time in the world for that, later.

Peter rearranged their hands again so he could caress Neal's upturned palm with his fingertips, and relinquished Neal's mouth so El could claim her kiss.

* * *

When they came out of the cinema, a cold wind was blowing and it felt like snow was imminent.

"I'm not really a fan of Las Vegas," Peter said, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, "but sometimes its climate seems very appealing."

"I did a job in Vegas, once, and it started _pouring_ down while we were –" Neal broke off as he met Peter's curious gaze. "Uh, never mind. The statute of limitations hasn't run out on that one yet."

El laughed, and even Peter cracked a smile. He felt more relaxed about Neal's past now that his partner had truly earned his freedom, but Neal still avoided saying anything that could put Peter in an awkward position.

After a brief conversation they decided to go to Brooklyn's best ice cream place, three blocks away. El had a craving for the amazing hot chocolate and Neal wanted a lemon sorbet, but Peter just planned to order a strong coffee. He had a feeling he'd need the energy boost, once they got home.

"I liked the movie," Peter said as they started walking. "And you were right, Neal – it was worth seeing on the big screen."

"I really enjoyed it too," El added. "What with the witty banter and the handsome men in sharp suits, it was just like spending time with you two!"

"Even with our combined attempts to improve his fashion sense," Neal said in a mournful tone, "calling Peter's suits 'sharp' is still too generous." Peter leaned around El to sock him in the arm, but Neal danced out of reach with a gleeful smile. El grabbed Peter's outstretched hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles, and Peter decided to let the insult go.

* * *

The conversation was put on hold as they crossed a busy street, and then Neal spoke again.

"I actually hadn't realized until tonight," he said thoughtfully, "just how similar the plot of _Ocean's Eleven_ is to our own situation."

"How do you figure?" El asked.

"Well, I got out of prison on parole, and met up with an old buddy –"

"Adversary," Peter corrected.

"Important figure from my past," Neal said, compromising without missing a beat. "We joined forces and achieved great things together, even though everyone said it'd never work."

"So, just checking: that makes you George Clooney, and me Brad Pitt?" Peter loved that _he_ got to be the younger blue-eyed Adonis, for once, while Neal was saddled with graying hair.

"You know, I thought the flirtatious bickering between their characters seemed very familiar," El remarked, obviously amused. "Ooh, do I get to be Julia Roberts in this scenario? Because I am totally okay with that."

Neal smiled at her affectionately. "You're much prettier than she is." Peter squeezed El's hand in unspoken agreement, and she grinned at them both.

"Anyway, so, this beautiful lady's presence seemed to be an insurmountable obstacle to a relationship between me and Peter. But the three of us negotiated an agreement that pleased everyone."

"Well, being _surmounted_ by two such attractive men does sound pleasing," El commented in a sly undertone. Peter choked on his sharp intake of freezing cold air, caught between shock and laughter.

They reached the ice cream parlor at that point. Neal stopped outside, under a streetlight, and turned around to face Peter and El with an intent expression.

"Then I was set free again, this time for good," he said slowly. "And you were both there, waiting patiently for me."

Now Peter was breathless for a very different reason. Thankfulness and happiness and _love_ were openly displayed on Neal's face, all his defenses down and only raw emotion remaining.

Any reply would be inadequate, so Peter didn't even try. He just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Neal, feeling El slot in beside him to complete the embrace. They stood there silently on the sidewalk, holding each other tightly, as the snow began to fall.


End file.
